Important People, Important Memories
by cypruseyes
Summary: Dorothy had some kind of nightmare bugging her lately. Why did it felt so familiar yet intimidating at the same time? Did it related to something on her past? [COMPLETED]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own RF and it's characters

XXX

She looked around her, feeling confused and a bit lost. _Where was… I?_

From what she could tell, she was standing in the middle of icy cave. The cold made her shivered. Thick fog was blocking her to look around her.

_Where…?_

'_Wake up…'_

A voice made her startled. No. she didn't recognize the voice. It's just… that voice…

'_Wake up and go back…'_

That voice… made a pain inside her head. _W-Who's speaking…?_

'_Go back…'_

The pain was increasing and becoming unbearable. Trying to keep the pain, she could hear the voice was getting louder. She could tell a faint shape of someone was walking toward her. The fog hidden their face to be seen by her.

'_I've been waiting for you for a long time…'_

XXX

"What a good day," Kyle looked at the sky with happy face. The sky was so clear. He always loves spring. Not because he hates summer, fall and winter. It's just… The wind, sky and flowers in Spring always made him relaxed more.

Taking a deep breath, he laid down his hoe and started to water his crops. Pink melon, pink radish, and strawberry were ready to harvest. He did it in no time without any difficulties. One year he spent becoming a farmer was enough to him for knowing anything about farm.

Taking the harvested crops inside the house, he looked at his clock. It's still ten o'clock. There's still one hour for him to prepare. Julia and Rosalind invited him to picnic on the Cherry Blossom square. The flowers were full bloom now and it was surely beautiful. Thinking about what he should do, he decided to take care of his monsters, and then he could get ready for the picnic.

XXX

"Rosalind!" Loud voice heard from outside the manor. A second later, the green haired girl slammed manor kitchen's door with full power, "You got it? You got it?"

The blue haired girl smiled happily, "Yes. Cecilia ordered it all the way from Kardia. The farmer there must be very talented to produce such a high quality tea like this."

Julia nodded, "It's too bad Douglas didn't sell any seeds like this. Kyle could grow it and we didn't have to order it from far away like this."

"Yes, I highly suggest that he- Ah," Rosalind's sentence was cut by the kitchen's door that once again swung open. This time more gentle than Julia did, a girl entered the kitchen with a small basket on her left hand, "So-sorry... I was a bit late. The medicine we ordered was coming today..."

"It's alright Dorothy," Julia greeted one of her best friend with wide smile, "I just arrived here myself."

"Yes. It's really understandable," Rosalind smiled kindly to her, "were you by any chances walking here with Ray? He must be in the clinic at the time like this, right?"

"Un..." Dorothy nodded, "Ray was talking with Max outside the manor..."

"Then we just have to go quickly," Julia ordered, "the boys weren't the type of person who could wait patiently."

They took the baskets they prepared the day before and go outside to met Max and Ray.

XXX

"Kyle! Over here!" Julia waved her hands enthusiastically. Kyle ran smiling to his friends, "Sorry to keep you waiting."

"It's alright," Max laughed happily, "we just got here a little sonner than you."

"Please. Sit down, Kyle," Rosalind offered him a small plate that looked gorgeous. It must be from De Saint-Coquile's collection again.

Sat on the picnic layer, Kyle smiled to the girl next to him, "Hello, Dorothy."

"Um… He-hello, Kyle…," Dorothy greeted back nervously. Her cheek brushed with faint pink, "I-It was nice of you to join us today…"

"Well, It's not like I could miss it," Kyle laughed happily.

"Yes, yes," Julia nodded satisfied, "You didn't a choice. Come on. Don't just sit there, Kyle. Would you want some blackberry pie or éclair?"

Kyle took some of sweets and tea that Rosalind brought.

Ray took a deep breath, "Spring is always so amazing…"

"Yes…" Rosalind put her cup of tea down and looked up. The cherry blossom was shining beautifully under the sunlight, "The flowers were incredibly pretty…"

"It is…" Julia enjoyed warm breeze that embrace her face.

They enjoyed the food and tea, while talking each other.

"Dorothy?" Kyle noticed one person that kept silent all of this time. Well, Dorothy was never be very talkative. But… something seems unordinary today, "You okay?"

"Uh? Um… yes. Yes… I'm alright," Dorothy nodded smiling faintly to her friends. But she could look that they weren't buying that answer.

"What's up, Dorothy?" Julia looked at her rather worried. Max frowned, "Anything worrying you?"

"You didn't look fit recently," Ray lifted his eyebrow, "Mother was already told you to get some rest right?"

"Um… I already have…" Dorothy answered faintly.

Understand what the matter is, Rosalind took her friend's hand and smiled. Her eyes full of sympathy, "The nightmare still disturbed you, didn't it?"

"Nightmare?" Kyle lifted his eyebrow.

"Ah. Yes," Julia finally remembered, "You were having some nightmare recently. Was it still happen until now?"

"Yes... But, it's just a dream, Kyle…," Dorothy smiling faintly just to reduce Kyle's worries that looked clearly inside his eyes, "Nothing bad could happen… I-I'm just a little tired. That's all…"

"Really?" Rosalind looked at her best friend's eyes. Dorothy nodded assuring her.

"In that case, promised me that you will take a rest as soon as we go home from here. Okay?"

Dorothy couldn't help but nodded looking at her friend worries, "I promise…"

"Good," Julia nodded happily, "Give me your plate, Dorothy. You need to eat a lot when you're tired. Sweets are always the best food to supply energy."

XXX

Dorothy opened church's door and greeted by her father's voice, "Having fun with your friends, Dorothy?" His father's smile always made her smiling in return, "Yes, father… It was very fun to be with them…"

"I see…" Gordon smiled happily. One year ago, his oldest daughter couldn't say much word even with her own father. But now, after Kyle come to this place and changing everybody's life, she was more open than before. He could tell that her smile was becoming radiant and shining with something that already missing all those year ago.

"Father…?" his daughter's voice snapped him back to reality.

"Ah. Sorry, Dorothy. What did you just say?"

Dorothy shook her head, signing that she didn't mind at all, "I'm just asking whether you'd like potato soup or potato salad for dinner…"

"Salad would be great," Gordon tapping her daughter head again lovingly.

"Alright…" Dorothy smiled faintly, "I'll prepare it right away …" She walked into the kitchen.

His eyes capturing her.

_She was a duplicate of you… the more she grew, the more she looked the same as you_.

Gordon remembered his wife that he could easily look inside Dorothy. _How can you make her exactly like you? Not that I complain, besides Cammy was…_

"Daddy!" the church's door opened with loud bang now, "I'm home!" His little daughter ran through the door with happy face. Gordon laughed looking at her happily, "I can see that Cam. So, how's your day?"

"Great!" Cammy's pink eyes shining enthusiastically, "Roy and I found some new places that we could use for our hideout! It's awesome dad. You couldn't tell that there's some apple that grow near that place and then—"

"Cammy," Gordon stopped her, "No entering the forest. Got it?"

"But, dad-!"

"Nope. The forest is completely dangerous. I don't want you or Roy to get any harm," Gordon still smiling although his daughter knew that he was meant his word, "Got it, Cam?"

"Uhm…" Cammy nodded obediently, "Alright. We just have to play near the forest. Then if we want some apples, we just have to ask Kyle. Right?"

Gordon laughed, "That will work. Now go back to the kitchen and help your sister prepare dinner. I just have to stay here a bit."

"Okay daddy!" Cammy hugged him and ran backward to help her older sister.

Yes… while Dorothy looked the same as his wife. Cammy was having his personality. Cheerful, enthusiastic, and strong. Although he sometimes hoped that she could be a little calmer like her sister.

Gordon smiled faintly. _It's a shame you didn't here with us… both of them were growing into young lady that surely made you proud. They're strong in their own way, and I'm very grateful of them…_

XXX

Thanks for Mike AZ's help to beta read this story :D

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own RF and it's characters

Thanks for Mike AZ's help to beta read this story :D

XXX

_Come back… come back here…_

Dorothy could hear the same voice that kept haunting her recently. _Was this a dream… or the actual world…? _She felt her heart throbbing fast. The danger of that voice made her scared inside out. _Please… somebody… help…_

_Come here… This… is the place you belong…_

She could felt her consciousness started to lose_. Father… Cammy…_

_I was waiting all this time…_

Her head was heavy and she could feel her eyes were started to blur._ Julia… Rosalind…_

_All this time…_

_Kyle_… Her mind started to numb. All she remembered was a cold breeze that brushed her skin, a face that smiled to her and everything went blank.

XXX

"Uhm…?" Kyle sat at the edge of his bed. The knocks on his door wake him up. What time is it? He reached his clock and read it with half closed eyes. Still 5 o'clock eh? Who would be coming in this kind of time? He yawned and took a walk downstairs, "Coming!"

He opened the door and found that Cammy was standing outside his house, "Cammy? What—"

"Kyle! You've got to help us!" Cammy's looked angry. Her face was reddening as she shouted to him, "She mustn't go anywhere far yet!"

"I would help you, Cammy, but please calm down," Kyle calming her down, "Tell me what happen first."

"Kyle, sis was missing!" Cammy's shouted as she lose her temper again.

"Dorothy... was missing?" Kyle felt his heart became frozen as he heard her.

Cammy nodded, "Yes! She wasn't there when I wake up. And we don't know where she had been right now!"

XXX

"Kyle! Kyle!" Kyle could hear two voices outside his house. Max and Rosalind entered the farmer's house and saw him.

"K-Kyle! You heard that were you?" Rosalind worry face was staring at him.

Kyle nodded, "Cammy told me this morning. So she was nowhere inside this town right?"

"Yes. We've already searching inside all villagers house but nothing seems odd," Max shook her head, "He? Kyle what were you doing?"

Kyle was packing some books inside his rucksack. His sword was lying near the fireplace. It seems like…

"Kyle, you were going inside the cave?" Max finally understood what he was doing about.

Kyle nodded, "If you two can't find her inside the town, there's only one place that she could go. The forest."

"Bu-but," Rosalind cut him, "There's four wild place in this town Kyle. You didn't mean you would—"

"No, Rosalind," Kyle giggled, "I already ordered Fang, my silver wolf, to check where Dorothy was gone."

"And then…?"

"She went inside Padova Mountain."

"Padova Mountain?" Rosalind gasped, "But that's… that's very dangerous!"

From all of the cave and forest inside Alvarna, Padova Mountain was the hardest and most dangerous cave of all. Even Douglas, Barrett and the others never come inside that cave. Only Kyle does, but of course that couldn't be compare. Kyle was an expert knight, while Dorothy didn't have any abilities to fight the monster at all.

"That's why I'm going as soon as possible," Kyle nodded. He locked up his rucksack. The preparation was ready. He took his sword and slides it inside.

"I'll come with you," Max offered his help, "I wasn't as skillful as Jake or Barrett, but two heads were better than one right?"

Kyle smiled. His friend's kindness made comfortable warmth inside his chest. But still…, "Thank you, Max. But I think I must refuse it."

"Eh? Why?" Max looked at him rather surprised, "You could take Barrett or Jake instead of me and—"

Kyle chuckled, "It's not like I didn't accept because you're not strong enough, Max. It's just… We didn't know what made Dorothy went away like this. So, you'd better stay here and watch the town for now."

Max seemed hesitant but finally nodded, "Right. But if you weren't come back in three hours, me and the others would come."

"I'll try not to reach the time limit," Kyle nodded.

"Be careful, Kyle," Rosalind looked at her friend with worry eyes.

"I'm surely will," Kyle answered her, smilling, "Please take care here." And with that he walked outside.

XXX

"I see..." Barrett nodded as Max and Rosalind told what Kyle told them just now, "so he was heading to Padova all by himself..."

"Isn't it very dangerous?" Cecilia looked at them with worry, "Padova Mountain...?"

All of the youngsters were gathering inside Herman's manor to discuss about Dorothy and Kyle.

"Padova Mountain was really dangerous," Mana clenched her fingers, "You shouldn't let him go alone to the place like that!"

Max and Rosalind were looked quite guilty.

"Hey! It's not their fault," Julia shouted rather angrily, "Kyle was the one who told them to do so!"

"Still," Alicia added with stern voice, "they should know that was-"

"Shut up all of you," Jake flat voice silenced them all, "You made this situation worse." They kept silent as they felt Jake's sharp eyes looking into theirs.

Barrett took a deep breath. He never liked to be a leader, but this matter was about Kyle's and Dorothy's safety. Although he wouldn't admit it loud, they were one of his best friends.

"Padova Mountain is the most dangerous cave in Alvarna. The monsters were wild and the freezing temperature was making it worse but... Kyle was one of our expert warriors. He was the only one who ever explore the cave. If there's someone who could save Dorothy, I believe it was him."

Mana raised her eyebrows, "But-"

"But," Barret cut her, "Still we have to help him. If he was in more than three hours Max giving him, I will get in to help him myself."

"I think that's the most acceptable option here," Ray nodded slowly, "Barrett was right. There's no point with arguing right now. I believe Kyle will be alright. Don't worry, Mana."

He gave an assuring smile to the black-haired girl that still frowned in annoyance. The girl took a deep breath as if she still doubted their opinion.

Julia looked at the general store's daughter with irritated look. Until when she could leave her overprotective attitude over Kyle? It's very clear that Kyle only love one certain girl. Couldn't she realize it? Julia sighed. Some people just like to make things complicated…

XXX

Kyle spreaded the white powder on the paper lying on ground. The soft music came out from his mouth. His hands dancing above the paper, making the powder glowed with rainbow light over it. The dust fell off to the paper making a short sentence appeared slowly over it.

Kyle stared at the paper at the moment, before mumbled, "So... One mil over here..." He whispered slowly and the paper became blank like before. Putting the paper inside his rucksack, he took his swords and went foward.

XXX

"Gordon," A voice made the priest turned his head around. He found his friend, mayor of Alvarna, looking at him with an obvious empathy inside his eyes, "Any news about Dorothy?"

Despite of his usual cheerful attidute, the priest looked somewhat depressed. "Not yet. Cammy told me that Kyle was looking into Padova. The others still were looking into some clues that might help him to find her..."

Taking a deep breath, Byron placed his hand on his shoulder, "I can't help much. But please tell me if there's something I can do..."

"Thanks, Byron," Gordon smiled thankfully, "but there's nothing we can do. We just have to leave it into youngster's hand... I believe they'll do what it's best."

"Yes... I think you're right..."

They stood there with silent.

"You know...," Gordon broke the silence, "At this time like this, her face was popping up in my mind easier than usual... I was felt that she was here. Supporting me... Telling me that everything was gonna be okay.

"I know it was weird," The priest chuckled, "but somehow... this is really comforting."

Knowing what he was talking about, Byron smiled faintly, "That's not weird... I know how you feel. I got it too whenever problems seems to rip my mind off. It feels like… She was here and facing the problem with me. And that feeling...was the reason why I could be standing here today..."

"Yeah..." Gordon nodded. His eyes soften as he remembered her face. She was the same as his oldest daughter. Her green pale hair. Her red eyes. Her voice that always gentle and caring. Her smile… Her… hope.

_Our little girl would gonna be alright_, he clenched his fingers, _Kyle would make it. He would do anything to bring her back. So please... Kept them both. Kept them safe where ever they were now. Showed them a light so that they could be back here. I can't lose her. I need to tell her that I love and proud of her as our daughter…_

XXX

"Barrett!" Ray ran toward his friend that looked as calm as ever, "you got a minute?"

They walked slowly along the roads without any words, until finally Barret lose his patience, "Ray. What happen?"

"Cammy just told my mom and my mom told me something that might be a clue where was Dorothy now…," Ray started to speak, but he looked rather hesitant himself, "but it might be unimportant and-"

Okay, he was getting out of the line. Barrett decided to cut him, "What did she tell about?"

"She said that Dorothy was having some nightmare recently. Cammy once told her to draw the dream for her and that was the drawing," Ray took out small piece of paper from his pocket.

There was a drawing of a cave. Icy cave, at certain. Something caught Barrett's attention. There's someone standing at the middle of the picture.

The face was blurred, but that's wasn't what he was staring at. It was the weapon that held made the memories flood in his mind. He already saw that weapon before… but when…?

"Barrett?" Ray looked at his friend rather worried looking him becoming quiet all of the sudden.

"Ray…. Who was the person who once showed us a book that contained some kind of ancient weapon?" Barrett tried to recall his memory. He remembered that someone has showed him a book that contained kind of weapon Dorothy drew on that paper.

"Eh? Weapons? Tanya?" Ray suggested.

Barrett shook his head, "No. Exactly not her. Someone… one of us..."

"Ah!" Ray shouted so suddenly that the other would jump if they weren't Barrett, "You mean… the day when we finished helping to tidy up Tanya's store?"

"Yes. That day. You remembered, Ray?"

"Kyle! Barrett, Kyle was the one who showed us that book!" Ray's eyes glowing excitingly, "He told us that his home was having some of difficult book and then we-"

"We went to his house and looked at that book ourselves," Barrett finished his sentences. He started to run over his house, "Come on, Ray! If my memory was right, there should be something that help us know who were Kyle would facing now!"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own RF and it's characters

Thanks for Mike AZ's help to beta read this story :D

Please leave a review if you think it's worth your time ;)

XXX

Kyle looked at the big gate in front of him. This gate wan't even exsist last week. He was sure since he was exploring it once a week to get the winter cabbage he planted. How on earth it just appeared there just in one week?

Kyle felt a voice at the back of his head warned something dangerous inside. But... He closed his eyes, Dorothy was there. He must bring her back to Alvarna.

Taking a deep breath he walked over the gate. As he took a step closer, the gate opened automatically. Kyle stepped foward with a sword on his hand.

The room was large with temperature colder than the usual. Kyle shivered a bit since his body slowly adapted with the temperature surrounding him. He threw his look over the room.

There was it. A door led to the next room. Kyle frowned. Something was definitely wrong here…

He stepped closer to reach the door. He didn't even crossed half of the room yet, a loud growl heard making him stopped his track.

There standing on the corner of the room was the largest golem he was ever met. The size was twice as usual golem's size. The eyes were sparkled with obvious anger and furry. Kyle tightened his grip.

Here we go...

XXX

The man sat on the large block of ice opened his eyes slowly, "Your friend... was coming."

A young woman, trapped inside an ice jail, gasped in worry. Her red eyes watered as he spoke again.

"He was quite... interesting," The man smiled faintly, "His power was quite a unique one."

"P-Please...," Dorothy whispered feeling terrified herself. He was refering her friend as 'him' and there's only one person that could be 'him'. Kyle... Don't come here...

The man turned his face toward her. He had a long black hair with the pale skin matching his clothes. His white long robes fall until his feets and an ice crown looked at the top of his head.

His silver eyes, as cold as ice, staring intensely to her, "I didn't want to do it either if she didn't do it."

His glare made Dorothy recalled her memory.

_She still inside her dream. Walking unconciously through the town and toward the certain cave. There's nothing wrong with that, until she was awake and realize that wasn't a dream at all. She was standing in the middle of cave._

_Cave that was also exsist inside her dream._

_"W-Where... was I?" She whispered slowly. Looking at the cave around her._

_"This... is where you belong," A sudden voice surprised her. She turned around and found a figure sat at the front of the cave, "W-Where... I belong?"_

_That person stood up and slowly waked toward her. She could see his face clearier now. The man had long black hair, pale skin, and ears that sharper than human's. His eyes were as emotionless as ever._

_Dorothy felt her skin freezed as he touching her cheek carefully. _

_"Fragile human... Why in earth Orion choose you over the creature...?" He whispered faintly like he was talking to himself. Dorothy felt herself getting numb. She was too scared to move._

_"I didn't mean to hurt you. You don't need to be afraid," He gave her a smile. The smile was nothing than a smile on face. There's nothing warmth inside her chest as like she felt when she looked at her friend's smile._

_"W-What do you want... from me...?" She asked shaking faintly._

_The man stared her eyes with his. His eyes sparkled with coldness and determination as he spoke. "I didn't need anything from you... It's her inside you was I wanted to."_

_"I-Inside me...?"_

_"Yes..." The man looked at her intensely. Dorothy could feel that he was entering her mind, "Where was she...?"_

_"I-I don't now what you're talking about..." Dorothy tried to answer as her conciousness started to slip away._

_The man just exploring her mind, trying to find what he was searching for. But he didn't found it, he stopped his magic releasing Dorothy that automatically lay on her knees. Her body felt so weak._

_The man muttered obviously annoyed. "She was hiding from me. Alright. I'll play her games." He swung the rod on his hands._

_Dorothy could only gasp as an ice jail suddenly created around her preventing her from going anywhere._

_"If I can't take her back," His eyes glared angrily, "Then you should come along with me."_

His voice snapped her back from her memory.

"So, was he the one who were you fell with?"

"E-Eh?"

"I saw it in your mind," He was staring at her with question look, "who is he?"

When he read her mind to find that woman, he could read Dorothy's memory easily. Everytime she encounter him, she always got warmth, and confusing feeling. What was that feeling called...?

"He... he..." Dorothy felt her cheek getting warmer. She whispered almost silently, "h-he... was very important for me..."

Her expression... The man stared at her, changed... Huh. This was getting interesting...

XXX

Barrett and Ray were inside Kyle's house. They were already checking half of the books and there were still three dozen more books to check.

Sighing, Ray took out the book that looked the thickest among all. Opened it on the first page, a paper flied out and landed on the wooden floor.

"What's this...?" Ray took it and scanning it with his eyes. That was Kyle's handwriting, he recognized it right away, but the words he wrote was the one he didn't understand.

"Barret, I think you could use this." He walked through piles of books that scattered around them and gave the paper he found.

Barrett took it and looked at that paper. There were some circles with many symbols in it.

Barrett frowned slightly. Circle of magic? Circle of protection, circle of healing, circle of attack... All of that were difficult magic that required an expert skill to use it.

So, he was finally studied that... Barrett smiled faintly. He already told him hundred of times to use magic inside the battle. The power from using the weapon was different with using the magic.

"Barrett! I found it!" Ray shouted from the corner of the room. He brought a thin book with green leather cover on his hand.

The brunette opened it, "Look, this was the right book." He slides the pages one by one until he reached the page he was searching for.

"The ruby rod," Ray read it, "the rod that could do many powerful spelld, calling monster allies and crossing over places. Many kingdoms wanted to have it, but the one most powerful of all, kingdom Alterna was the one hold it for years. For them, the rod was the symbols of power and royalty. The one who held it would be the next king of that kingdom. The power to destroy was very strong so that this rod would only use when situation is very critical. As a..."

Ray continued reading the book, but Barrett wasn't having any attention to him. His mind was wondered around to his old memories.

Where have I ever heard that name before...? Kingdom Alterna...?

"...the magic stone that set the rod was-"

"Ray..."

"Eh?" Ray stopped his reading and looked at his friend. Barrett looked... terrified? "What was happen, Barret?"

"I think I knew who was behind this accident," Barrett looked at him, "We must get going. If my hypothesis was true... Kyle and Dorothy... might be in big danger."

XXX

Kyle stabilized his breath. That was close...

One of the golem's hands was flying only an inch from his head. Dodged the attack, he ran to keep a distance from the monster. It's like he must use his magic now.

He took a bag of dust from his rucksack and tossed it on the air. Instead of falling down, the powder still hanging through the air. Kyle whispered the spell faintly.

As he spoke, the powder slowly formed a magic circle glowed with yellow light. Kyle mumbled faintly. The light united and formed into the fireballs.

The golem rushed to attack once again but now he was ready. Tossing the fireballs toward the monster, the fire stuck into its skin and burn it widly.

"Forgive me..." Kyle whispered sadly, seeing the monster growl in pain, returning to forest of the beginning. He sighed faintly.

He didn't like to kill any monsters. Never enjoyed it and never begin to enjoy it. But the situation always made him fight them face to face. It's a shame that humans and monsters cannot live peacefully together.

The gate that was closed before opened with loud sound. Looking at the gate, Kyle tigthened his grip. There's no room to hesitate now. Dorothy was in danger, and he'll take her back no matter what it takes.

XXX

"You want to lighten us, Barrett?" Max asked without stopping his steps, "what's this all about?"

As soon as Barrett told them to gather, the four of them: Barrett, Max, Ray and unexpectedly Jake departed fast to find Kyle and Dorothy.

Barrett didn't even say any of his reason due to their urgent situation but they followed him with no hesitation. If Barrett said danger, then it was obviously so.

The brunette didn't even look up from his compass muttering slowly, "This… is about the kingdom Ray found."

"The Alterna kingdom?" Ray looked at him raising his eyebrow.

"I once read... about that kingdom," Barrett slipped the compass into his bag and beginning his explanation, "Alterna Kingdom was very different from Norad. They were strong yet that was their main priority. To choose their next king, the next powerful leader, they… have a certain tradition."

He stopped a while to catch his breath and continued, "If the king was having more than one child, they had to choose only one to live. At their adult ceremony, one have to kill the others and the one who stayed alive would be the next king."

Ray shook his head, "That's… Oh my."

"And if we recalled the dream the girl saw," Jake finally spoke his thought, "The man having the rod was the king of Alterna."

"Ugh, he must be very strong and cruel," Max added feeling gloomy himself, "Okay, now I understand what made you panic Barrett. We should go fast. Hope we could get them before anything bad happened..."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own RF and it's characters

Thanks for Mike AZ's help to beta read this story :D

XXX

Kyle entered the cave slowly. The fog was so thick. His hand gripped his sword tightly. His warrior senses told him that something was hiding behind the fog. Something strong... and very dangerous.

"I bid you welcome, stranger," A sudden voice made him startled. The fog was getting thinner slowly until he could see a man's face facing far from him, "It's rude not to welcome the guest, wasn't it?" He gave him a blank smile.

Kyle's brown eyes stared over his, raising his eyebrow, "Who... are you?"

"I'm Zyndane...," The man smiled faintly, "and who are you if I might now?"

"I'm… Kyle," Kyle answered hesitantly.

Suddenly a whisper from the corner of the cave caught his attention."K-Kyle..."

He looked at the voice. There was the girl he was looking for. Dorothy was trapped inside the ice cage. Her eyes stared at him with obvious fear. Tears falling down her chin.

"Dorothy!" Kyle felt his heart shattered into pieces as he saw her terrified face. He turned his face angrily to the man standing in front of him, "Let her go!"

"Why should I?" He smirked playfully. Something was interesting between these two and he was eager to find what that was.

Without any words, Kyle swung his sword toward him. "Let. Her. Go!" Feeling much anger and furious filling his mind, he didn't even bother to think clearly now.

"If that was you want," Zyndane smiled swinging his rod slowly, "I'll gladly gave it to you." Suddenly six goblins were standing in front of him. Zyndane ordered slowly, "Destroy him."

The monsters began to attack.

Dorothy felt tears slowly running off her chin. _P-Please... Don't let him hurt..._

Kyle took a glance on the monsters that was preparing to attack. Goblins weren't the strongest monster he was ever fought. But still quantity got its own benefit. Finally deciding, his mouth moved slowly whispering faintly. Walking his finger over his sword, the sword began to burn with red fire.

_Fire of soul,_ Zyndane remembered that spells he had ever learnt. _This human... How could do such high magic...?_

Facing the attack that was rushing toward him, Kyle didn't even let out another words. Just the sword and his legs were moving rapidly, slicing and cutting without any mistake. It just took a few minutes that all the monsters were finally swapped away. Kyle looked at the black haired man. His eyes filled with determination and anger.

Zyndane smiled. _He's strong... It's like I've done playing now..._ He swung his rod again. In this chance, eight black wolves were appeared growling around Kyle. Zyndane didn't even need to order as the wolf beginning their attack.

Holding his sword tightly, Kyle attacked the monsters while trying to get away from their sharp teeth and claws. But, still… These wolves were stronger and smarter than the goblins.

A sharp pain hit his back. One of the wolves successfully starched his back with its claw. Kyle grinded his teeth to prevent himself from screaming. Defending from other attack, he swung his sword while trying to forget the pain and blood that now pouring hard on his back.

"K-Kyle...!" Dorothy's tears fell heavily now. There's nothing more painful than seeing the one you love hurt because they were trying to save you. She turned her head to face her captor, "P-Please...! Please… I beg you... D-Don't hurt him..."

Zyndane just stared at her without any words. His eyebrow arched making a frown.

_I have to finish this soon_, Kyle felt his power was reducing time by time. _I have to release her from this place…_

"Kyle!" All of the sudden, voices heard from outside the cave. The steps were getting louder as the men were running inside the cave.

Kyle stopped moving, blinking his eyes with confusion. _The voices..._

"Kyle!" Max shot his daggers toward one of the wolves that were going to attack Kyle, "We're here to help you!"

"Everyone! What-"

"It haven't three hours yet, we know it," Ray answered using the spear he held to fight the wolf in front of him, "but we couldn't let you face this danger alone! Dorothy! Are you okay?"

Dorothy blinked still surprised to see her friends that kept coming to help her. She smiled feeling sudden warmth filled her chest, "I-I'm fine..."

"Talk later," Barret said shortly. Two wolves were growling in front of him, ready to attack, "We have to fight now."

"Okay!"

"Roger!"

They fought the wolves one by one.

As soon as they near defeating all the wolves, Zyndane swung his rod making six other wolves appeared.

Dorotht gasped in horror. The enemies were infinite, how could they handle that?

Her gasp making Zyndane turned his head to her. His eyes stared at her.

"You... care about them?" He asked, still with the empty smile on his face.

"I-I do..." Dorothy answered it with tremble lip.

"You don't like when they're hurt?"

"Y-Yes..."

"Why?"

"Eh?"

"Why did you care for them?" He asked still using the flat tone of his but Dorothy could detect some kind of confusion this time, "They had no benefit for you."

"B-Benefit?" Now it's her chance to look at him with confuse, "w-why should they?"

Zyndane raised his eyebrow. Didn't understand what she was talking about.

"I do care about them... T-They were important person of mine. Wasn't that... e-enough for me to care about them?" Dorothy answered honestly.

Zyndane frowned. Her reason didn't even fit with his logic. Was all human like this one?

Facing a lot of wolves like that, Kyle sighed. The others were getting tired. _Alright_... Trying to concentrate, Kyle's sword was glowing with shade blue.

"Ah," Ray recognized the technique. Barrett and Kyle were practicing a lot during this summer to expert this sword technique. Barrett just smirked faintly.

"Dancing wind!" Kyle slashed his sword. The strip blue light that hitting all enemies around him. The wolves screeched and back to forest of beginning.

"Yeah!" Max smashed his fist to the air happily, "You did it Kyle!"

"How about it?" Kyle still breathing uneven with his new technique, smirked faintly to Jake. Since Jake realized that Kyle had nothing over Ceci, two of them became duel partner and always tried to get over each other.

"Quite good for human," Jake lifted his shoulder as if he didn't care. Kyle chuckled, knowing that he somehow impressed him.

An applause made they turned their head. Zyndane still smiling clapped his hands, "Impressive. You're stronger than I've predicted..."

"Just give her back to us!" Max shouted obviously annoyed by his fake smile, "She had nothing to do with you!"

"You..." Zyndane looked at the others with smile, "All of you. Could you please stand back?"

"Eh?"

"Could you please stand back?" Zyndane slowly tilted his head, "I had something to discuss with your friend." Knocking his rod, the thin layer ice was suddenly formed around Barrett and the others. It prevented them to escape anywhere.

"What-!" Jake cursed angrily.

"What happened here?" Max knocked the glass without any effects.

Barrett that trying to calm himself realized something he was afraid of.

"Kyle!" Ray suddenly noticed what he was looking to.

Instead of locking inside the ice glass, Kyle was the only one standing freely.

XXX

Kyle didn't even flinched. His face kept stoic as he faced Zyndane who walked slowly toward him.

"K-Kyle...!" Dorothy tightened her hands together.

Kyle just stood quietly. Placing his sword in front of him, he stared at him without any words.

"Human," Zyndane stopped at three feets from him. Eyes as cold as ice stared at his brown hazel eyes directly. "Tell me something."

Kyle just stared with full of awareness.

"What did you call your feeling?"

Kyle frowned. Was that his tactics or...? He looked at the king of Alterna in front of him and saw that he was no joking. "What… do you mean?" Kyle asked slowly.

"Your feeling. When you looked at her at the first time you came here. When you looked at your comrades that come to help you and every time you talked to them. What's that feeling called?" His eyes were stared at him without any emotion.

That… feeling?

Zyndane looked at him quietly, waiting for an answer.

"This feeling...," Kyle began to explain, but stopped as he tried to rearrange the words inside his mind. He sighed, "You wouldn't understand if you don't feel it yourself..."

Pointing his finger to him, Kyle stared with his brown eyes, "If you want... I could made you felt it yourself,"

"Eh?" Ray looked at his friend confused, "Made him felt it?"

"Magic," Jake answered. His eyes still pinning on the both of them, "Magic that connects two souls. I've heard about it, though haven't seen it myself."

"Kyle was the one who learned it," Barrett added, "The magic the last earth mate made..."

"You're being ridiculous," Zyndane stared at Kyle straightly. "You were telling me to put myself down so that you're able to attack me?"

"I'm more than serious," Kyle answered flatly, "I couldn't tell you what exactly this feeling was, but… I can make you felt it. If you really want to know it, I can show you myself..."

Zyndane stared at his eyes and saw nothing but seriousness, "Alright. Do it. But if there's something wrong, you didn't want to know what I'll do to your friends."

Not showing any hesitation, Kyle just began to whisper something softly.

A song...? Dorothy stared at two figures that stood face to face. Kyle still whispered that song. His finger was beginning to glow with blue light. Gently, the light was flying and warping that king of Alterna.

Zyndane closed his eyes, and slowly he felt something... warmth inside his chest. That warmth crept to his entire body. He felt… peaceful, happy and safe at the same time.

"You felt it too right, Zyndane?" Kyle's voice reached his ears, "The feeling... of mine."

His feeling... Yes. It was his feeling. But I felt it too. Long time ago... When...?

He tried to remember the feeling. Something he buried to in order to lost his heart. His soul.

Unconsciously, tears falling down his cheek. He blinked his eyes. Feeling surprised himself, "What..."

"You understood it, right Zyndane? The feeling about people we love...was something complicated yet valuable... That's why, Zyndane... If you understood this feeling, please. Just let her go. She... is very valuable for me."

Dorothy blinked more tears from her red eyes. _Kyle..._

Zyndane looked at him with blank eyes, "You were lying..."

"Eh?"

"You must do something with this magic," Zyndane's icy eyes were now shinning with danger, "You gave me false emotion and made me confused so that you could make me release her."

"I never wanted to decieve you," Kyle's voice remaining calm, but he was now holding his sword tighter, "It was my feeling. True, but... The one who think that you have ever felt those thing was you. Right, Zyndane?"

"No!" The king's eyes were burning with anger, "I've never felt that way! You were the one who manipulated my memories! You!"

His rod was shinning with purple light. Large energy was beginning to gather around him. Large and very dark...

Dorothy gasped. She couldn't tell what would happen but... something was really wrong here. Kyle was in danger. "K-Kyle!"

"You humans were shameful!" Zyndane almost screamed angrily. The light was now running wildly.

What was this energy? Even Barrett could felt the energy behind the thin layer glass around him. That felt so depressing… and cold...

"You must pay what you've done!" Zyndane swung his rod straight to Kyle.

Light that now formed into the light snake ran straight to him. Kyle readily to prevent the attack formed a magic shield in front of him. But the ruby rod was too powerful.

The power hit the shield, making Kyle pushed backward and hit the icy wall. The magic shield was broken in pieces. His back ached with sharp pain.

_Was this the true power of that rod?_

"You can't win over me!" Zyndane shouted again, now sending more big purple light to him. Too late for forming magic shield, the attack hit him spontaneously on his stomach. Kyle groaned. His stomach was burning with pain.

His friends screamed in horror as they saw blood. A lot of blood pouring heavily from his stomach.

"No! Kyle!"

"Kyle!"

"I-I'm alright...," Kyle's voice heard trying to calm them.

The guy stood up slowly, looked at Zyndane that still stared at him. "You… understood that, Zyndane. Don't deny it. There's someone that made you felt it don't you?"

"No! No! No!" Zyndane lost his composure and began charging his power, "You wouldn't understand it! You! Human!"

Gathered enough energy, he sent a yellow light jolt. Kyle screamed in pain. His body was electrocuting so badly and he fell on the ground. He couldn't move his body as it began to feel numb. His consciousness began to drift away. "Dorothy…" Trying to control his breathing, he could only mutter softly. _Please… at least let me save her…_

He forced his body to stand up. His legs were trembling as he hung on the wall to support himself. _I need to stay awake…_ His eyes started to blur.

"I didn't know that human was so stubborn," Zyndane looked at him expressionless.

"Kyle!" Ray watched in horror as he looked at the pool of blood around him.

"Kyle, run!" Max noticed that the king was ready to charge another spells toward him. He would be dead if he got any attack like that again.

"You jerk! Come here!" Jake lost his coolness, "Fight with someone on your level! He's just a human!" He slashed his sword to the glass around him with no use.

"Fight us!" Barrett shouted angrily, "Leave him alone!"

Zyndane didn't pay attention to one of them. Pointing his rod to Kyle a deep black light gathered slowly.

XXX

Tell me how you think about this one :)

Please review ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own RF and it's characters

Thanks for Mike AZ's help to beta read this story :D

XXX

Dorothy felt her body go numb as she could only saw the picture in front of her. Zyndane was going to kill the man she loves. _K-Kyle… Please…. Anybody please save him…_

_You wanted to safe him?_ A strange voice heard inside her head.

Dorothy blinked surprised. There's a voice inside her head.

_You would do anything to save him?_

_Y-Yes…anything… please… _

_Even if it cost you your soul? _The voice asked once again.

_Yes… even if it means that I had to give my life…_

_Alright__… _The voice was getting softer_. Close your eyes…_

Dorothy obeyed the voice and felt her consciousness drift away. _Kyle… Please be alive…_

XXX

Kyle could only stand to take the attack. His legs refused to move as he had no energy that could be use. Closing his eyes that getting tired, he ready to get the attack as the consciousness started to fade away.

But the attack never hit him. He could only hear his friends gasped faintly. Was he already dead?

"Kyle!" Suddenly he felt a hand supporting him to stand still. "Kyle! Speak to me!"

Opening his eyes slowly, he looked at his friend's face, "R-Ray…?"

"God, you're awful. Hold on Kyle," Ray gently helped him to lay on the ground. He groaned faintly as his stomach got him a sharp pain.

"Hang on, Kyle," Ray took something from his rucksack, "I'll get you some medicine." The soon-to-be-doctor took out some bottles and began to treat his wounds.

"Kyle, are you okay?" Max, Barrett and Jake now could be seen around him.

"I-I'm alright…," Kyle tried to stand up, but the pain on his stomach forced him to do it slowly, "What… happened?"

No one answered his question, but Kyle looked at them. Demanding an answer.

"It's seems…" Surprisingly, Jake was the one answered his question, "She was saving us."

"She?" As his view began to clear, he could see two figures making him couldn't believe his eyes. _Dorothy?_

The king's head was lying down on Dorothy's lap as the girl stroke his head gently. The girl looked so calm yet gentle as she hummed soft tones into the King's ears. Suddenly, the girl lifted her head. Her eyes met Kyle's and the smile grow wider, "You're awake…"

_She…_

The girl smiled gently, "Were you okay, Kyle…?"

Kyle just stared at her with blank eyes, "Who… are you?"

"Kyle?" Ray looked at them confused with his friend's question.

"Wasn't that Dorothy?" Max raising his eyebrow to the girl that now facing his friend.

"It wasn't her," Jake answered shortly.

"The energies… were different," Barrett added frowning lightly.

Kyle just stared still without any words.

"It seems that you realized it…" The girl smiled sadly, "Please… let me explain it to you…"

XXX

"Could you please sit...," The girl inside Dorothy's body said to them, "It's quite long story..."

They just done what she was saying. They all stared and waiting for her explanation. As Kyle came closer, he noticed that Dorothy's eyes were now silver.

The girl nodded to start her story with the Alterna's king still lying unconciously on her lap.

"To understand this... I need to tell you the beginning of the story...," She began to explain, "Your name was Barrett right?" She looked at the brunette, "Did you remember the accident fifteen years ago?"

"Fifteen years ago?" Barrett frowned, "As if we could forget... That's when the monsters coming from inside the forest, destroying Alvarna in an instant."

"The monsters could escape the forest?" Kyle looked at him surprised.

"Yes," Barrett nodded, his eyes becoming darker as he talked, "Dozens of villagers became victims as the situation get worse..."

"But, how's that related to this?" Ray asked, his hands were still treating Kyle wounds slowly. He tore the shirt around Kyle's stomach, revealing a large burning wound on it.

Max blinked his eyes, "Gosh, Kyle! How did you manage to hold that much pain?"

"It's... alright," Kyle smiled reassuring to them, although his eyes showed a different language. "Please continue..." He looked at the girl.

She nodded, "For beginning... I think I should introduce myself. My name was Orion, Zyndane's wife. The queen of Alterna."

XXX

"Daddy!" Cammy shouted as she catched a figure in front of her, "What were you staring at?" The girl hung on his father's neck to see what he was looking at.

Gordon laughed and showed her the picture he was holding. "There it is."

The picture showed a figure of beautiful young woman. The woman looked so peaceful, smiling to them. She had long straight, green light hair being held in one tie. A pair of amber red eyes softly shone with gentleness and patience.

Cammy almost felt her radiating aura around her. Just her picture was enough to make a peaceful, gentle and warmth aura filled her. "That's mommy?"

"Yes..." Gordon smiled gently to the picture, "It's your mother, Cam."

Cammy giggled, now looking closely to the beautiful woman in the picture. "She was the same as sis!" No she knew why the older villagers like Douglas and Natalie said Dorothy was her mother's duplicate. She looked like the older version of Dorothy.

The priest laughed. One hundred percent agree with his youngest daughter, "She was most beautiful and kindest woman, I've ever met..."

Cammy looked at the picture frowning lightly. She whispered softly, "Daddy..."

"Yes, Cam?"

"She will be back right?" Cammy asked faintly. The little girl tightened her hand hung around her father's neck, "I mean... Kyle was gonna find sis right? He promised me to bring her back."

Gordon always knew when his daughters are upset. Called it a father's instinct for else, but he believe it was his wife's blessing that made him able to sense it. And now it's not the exception. Cammy and Dorothy are the opposite side of nature sure, but they always are the best friend each other. The girls had a special bond he had savored to watch since the day they born.

Gordon patted her head gently, giving the little girl small smiled. "She will be back. I believe... Kyle would do anything to save her."

XXX

Dorothy looked around her with confused and afraid look. Where was she?

The room was empty and dark. Nothing else was there. At the end of the room there's only one door led to outside. Decided to move, Dorothy hesitantly pulled the door and stepped outside.

A face of young beautiful woman smiled to her. She is tall, slender and beautiful. Her golden hair flowed freely on her back. A pair of green lime eyes stared friendly to her. She was a lot like a fairy in the forest Kyle had showed her once. Beautiful yet mysterious.

"Hello Dorothy..." As she spoke, Dorothy felt a strange shudders creeping her back. Her voice was soft like a gentle ice breeze inside icy cave.

"Um.. H-Hello," Dorothy bit her lips not to tremble too hard. Everything felt so unreal yet it felt solid. Where was she now? "I-I'm sorry... Who… Who were you...?"

The woman smiled gently to her question. It's as if she had waited her to question her identity. "I'm Orion. We've talked before, don't you remembered?"

Dorothy tilted her head with confusion but digging her memory, she finally understood what she was talking about. "Ah. You… You were that voice, r-right?" Dorothy recognized the voice. She was that voice. The voice got to her ears before Zyndane hit Kyle.

"Yes," Orion nodded slowly.

"Was he… Was he okay?"

"Don't worry... He is okay," Orion smiled softly. Noticing the scared and worried girl in front of her.

Dorothy sighed relieved. Thanks Goodness, Kyle...

"Dorothy… I need you to listen to me," Orion talked again.

The girl lifted her head, looking at the woman in front of her. Orion looked troubled as she stared at her face. The woman whispered, "Yes... You're really the same as her..."

"Eh?"

The woman whispered slowly. Her expression shown a big guilt and ashamed, "Your mother…"

"Y-You know my mother?" Dorothy was never felt so lost.

"We've met long time ago..." Orion's mind flew to the day of beginning. The day of their first meeting. "You maybe didn't know Dorothy, but your parents were great warriors. You mother's spell was more than mine. While you father, although I didn't met him myself, was a greatest warrior.

She shook her head, "But first, I owe you an explanation. Come... You'll see it." She offered her hand and Dorothy hesitantly held it. The room around them changed. Now they were stood in the middle of a big ballroom.

"This was where my kingdom was... Alterna," Orion began to speak. Her voice was soft yet so painfully spelled. "I was once lived peacefully with my husband, Zyndane. Yes, your captor. I'm sorry about the rudeness he showed you. He… was very desperate to see me…"

As Dorothy nodded slowly, Orion continued her explanation. "Everything was very good. Until that day arrive..."

Dorothy whispered faintly, "That... day?"

"The day when the king was going to give his kingdom," Orion continued. Her eyes looked so sad yet dark. "Alterna was wonderful kingdom, but there's one thing that was horrible upon them. To become the next king, the prince must kill the other candidate."

Dorothy gasped. Killed…? It's normal for siblings to fight over one another, but to kill each other?

"Yes. That was cruel... But that's a tradition in this kingdom and no one even bother to change it..." Orion talked faintly, "That was I made everything goes to worst… I, coming from another kingdom, naively tried to change the tradition."

Dorothy felt her voice getting darker. The place around them changed. They were now standing in the middle of war. People were battling furiously. No one even dare to look at their enemy. The main priority is to kill each other.

"I was trying to talk with the king. To make him changed his mind about the tournament…" Orion's hand trembled as she talked, "But instead of agreeing, Zyndane's brothers were implying that I was planning something over them. They used their monsters to start the war over us."

"The big battle was held..." Orion tears fell down freely now, "The situation grew worse. Our warriors couldn't hold the attack anymore. We both must ran to save our life. In the middle of war, the former king, Zyndane's father, gave pity for us. He used his rod, to send us away from Alterna. And that's for the first time, we came into Alvarna..."

"You two came to Alvarna?" Dorothy blinked surprised as the placed around them changed again. Yes, that was definitely Alvarna. A bit old but definitely her Alvarna.

"Yes... But not too long," Orion held her hand tightly. Her silver eyes shinning with sadness and regret, "The other princes knew where we were and caught after us. All monsters were out of controls. The barrier separating the town and the forest was broken. That's when I met your mother..."

"M-My mother..?"

"Yes... The oldest king was fighting over my husband, while his younger brother chasing over me. In desperate I tried to run away from him. I don't even care where I was going. I felt so desperate to running away. I wanted everything to end soon..."

Orion sighed, "But before I do anything reckless, she found me. You mother... Instead of afraid of my story, she encouraged me. She said that my life as other life was worth it. That my existence was important in this cycle of life. She trusted me even when she barely knew me..."

Mother... Dorothy's eyes became watery. Yes... That was definitely her. The words she said to Orion were exactly as what she said to her when she was kid.

Orion continued her story, know looking a bit calmer. "She told me about her family. Her two beautiful daughters. The younger one was sweet cheerful baby, but the older one was she was worried about. Yes, Dorothy... That was you. She knew your nature would make a problem then. She known you since you're a kid. She said she wanted to walk side by side with you as long as she could but she sealed her fate the day she helped me."

"She said that she could hide me inside your body. You and me, Dorothy. She said that you would need me in the future. I agreed to do what she said and she used her magic upon me. Sealed me inside yours," Orion closed her eyes, "But, the prince knowing she was cooperating with me, kidnapped her. Your father came to help her, but it was too late..."

Orion sighed, "Your father was heartbroken. He had lost his dear wife. But I… I couldn't help anything. My soul was hibernating inside you. I think that Zyndane was losing upon his brother and anything was end but I was wrong. He was still searching for me. He had lost his heart and feeling the day I ran away. That's why he did it to you..."

Dorothy's tears falling down her cheek. Mother... Father...

"I'm sorry, Dorothy," Orion's silver eyes now staring at hers, "if only I didn't do what I've done, eveything wasn't going to be like this..."

"Orion..." Dorothy squeezed her hands. Tears kept falling down her eyes, but it was tears of happiness. The love her mother, father, and everyone surrounding her were giving her warmth inside her chest. "P-Please... Don't say that... My mother believed that you're do what's best, and I believe it too. Thank you for telling me this... I'm happy to know that."

Orion surprisingly hugged her. Her touch reminded her with her mother's touches. So gentle yet warmth. "Thank you, Dorothy... But, I haven't done yet."

"Yes?"

"I had something that could help you come back to your world."

"You mean-"

"Yes. You could back to your life. Only on one condition..."

XXX

Tell me how you think about this one :)

Please review ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for a late update, college is getting busy o.O

Anyway, here's another chapter :)

Disclaimer: I don't own RF and it's characters

Thanks for Mike AZ's help to beta read this story :D

XXX

"So... That's why Zyndane kidnapped her?" Kyle asked.

Ray just about finished bandaging his stomach and now moving to his back. He shook his head in disbelief. Despite the large scar on his back, he still worried about her...

Orion inside Dorothy's body nodded sadly, "Yes... He desperately wanted to see me and forget the feeling inside him... I'm sorry."

"That's not your entire fault," Kyle finally spoke. His brown hazel eyes shone with understanding, "I believe Dorothy thought that way too... But..."

"Yes?"

"Where was she now?" Kyle becoming serious all of the sudden. His forehead frowned faintly, "If the soul inside her body is yours. Where is hers?"

"That's..." Kyle held his urge to shudder with worry as Orion avoided eye contact with him.

"Tell me," Kyle looked at her. She could tell that he was really worried.

"She... As an exchange to release my soul that sealed on her body, her soul was sealed now," Orion said, "Her soul was trapped inside her own body."

"What?" Max jumped, "but how could we get her back?"

"Unfortunately, nothing we could do to help her," Orion said sadly, "It's up to her now. If she could release herself from the seal, I could be released from her body and she could be herself."

Ray looked at her doubtfully, "But..."

"How did she do that?" Barrett continued. Dorothy never fight before if she had to fight, then...

"Not a fight you're used to," Orion answered their question, "She must fight herself in attempt to win this war..."

"Her...other self?"

XXX

Dorothy opened the door led to the next room with hesitation. Orion told her that's where the seal were placed. She must fight to erase it.

_Dorothy, you have to kept faith in yourself_, Orion told her smilling. Y_ou could do that. Your mother said that you, of all people should able to do that._

But, how could she do that? Her mother was strong spellcaster. If she was the one placed the seal, how could she ever remove the magic all by herself?

Sighed, she slowly entered the room. The room was dark. No light, no windows, and as she could see, no other things there. What's this? She was hoping she met someone like Orion to tell her what she should do, but...

"You're finally here." A voice starled her. Dorothy turned her head and met with a figure that made her breath almost stopped.

There she was, the other Dorothy. She looked…. exactly as her, but more transparent and paler.

The voice was a lot harsher than she had ever talked herself. "Why were you here?"

"E-Eh?"

"Why were you here?" The other Dorothy repeated her question. Her eyes mocked straightly to her.

Dorothy felt a lump got in her throat, "I... Orion told me to-"

"There's no way you could do that." The other girl walked closer to her.

Dorothy unconsciously stepped back slowly, "Un..."

The girl pointed a finger upon her, "You're just a weak girl. How could you do that?"

"B-But I-" Dorothy shook her head.

"You're nothing. Don't you remembered it? You're the one who caused a lot of troubles."

"N-No, I-"

"Mother died protecting you. She was living happily till she gave you birth. You're so weak. So vulnerable. She never could leave you alone. You're a big burden to her. You broke her dream to became a great magician."

"Please..."

The other Dorothy stared her with her red angry eyes. "And father, look at him now. Father was heartbroken. His wife was dead, yet his daughter was a mess. He became a priest, a job that was meaningless to him. All that because he didn't want to leave you alone."

Tears started rolling down her cheek.

"Cammy was expecting more stronger sister than you. You always forbid her to do what she wanted. She was stronger. More capable than you."

"Please... s-stop!" Dorothy covered her ears from the voice but she could still hear it.

"And Kyle," The other Dorothy continued her sentences not showing any mercy, "You really think that he care about you? He is a handsome, reliable, and strong guy. He wouldn't have any feeling for you. A weak, freak and uninteresting girl. You're nothing compared to Mana, Cecilia, or the others. He just did his promise to save you. Nothing more than that. He doesn't love you. Leave your silly dreams!"

XXX

They sat in silent. No one wanted to say anything.

Orion patted the still unconscious Zyndane's head gently. Her eyes shone with so much care, that made Kyle forced to move his sight away from the couple. A strange feeling beat his heart. That wasn't Dorothy... Orion was the one who did that... Why should he be jealous?

"There you are, Kyle," Ray closed the gauze and bandage on his back, "It's should be enough. But mother need to treat it again as we back to town."

Kyle smiled faintly. It's good to have Ray among them. With Barrett, Jake and himself sparring together it was hard not to get a few bruises on their skin every day. And at the end of the day, Ray along is the one fixed everything for them. "Thank you, Ray..."

"No problem," Ray nodded and moved to Barrett who got a wound on his leg.

Kyle sighed. Since when waiting so much pain him like this? He was never an impatient man. In fact he was more than capable of holding his temper at the battlefield. It's just… His thoughts about Dorothy made him miserable. Where was she now? What was she doing? Has she met with a dangerous monster?

His stomach pained a little as he moved. He could use the healing magic, but knowing at how often he used his magic today, it was better not to do that. They stood in silence, until a gasp from Orion made them totally awake.

"What happened, Orion?" Max that was easily shocked looked at her with round eyes.

"Dorothy..." The girl looked them with sad eyes.

"What happen?" Barrett asked tried to calm her.

"She didn't make it..."

Kyle walked as fast as he could toward her, "Tell me, Orion! What was happen?"

"Her soul was becoming weaker," Orion's silver eyes looked at them, "The darkness is slowly swallowing her."

"H-How could we help?" Ray asked with panic.

"We couldn't help, except..."

"Split it out," Jake was getting impatient.

"Kyle," Orion looked at the guy, "You're the one who could help her."

"How?" Barrett raised his eyebrow.

Orion moved Zyndane's head from her lap and stood up, "Use your magic. Connection magic. Linked her heart with yours so that you could fight with her."

"But, Kyle!" Ray protested, "You're still hurt! Your magic power would make you tired faster than it usually does!"

"It's okay," Kyle assuring them, "I feel better after you bandaged me, Ray."

"But-"

"Let him go," Jake flat voice cut them, "He can take care of himself."

Barrett sighed. He knew that how hard they tried to hold him, he just wouldn't hear them, "Go. But you two must come back fast."

Kyle smiled thankfully to them. They were all his wonderful friends. "Thanks. I'll be back before you know it."

"Just go," Max sighed, "Before we change our mind."

"Be careful, Kyle," Ray looked at him with worry.

He nodded and turned his head to Orion, "Now, should we go now?"

XXX

"Cam! Where were you going?" Roy shouted as his friend speedily ran pass him in a flash.

Cammy shouted back, still keeping her pace running toward the church, "Father asked me to pray for sis and the others. It should start in five minutes."

"What? Why did nobody tell me?" Roy ran following her. The boy grinned widely, "I want to come too!"

"Thanks Roy!" Cammy smiled happily, "Now, come on! We should hurry before the adults begin it without us!"

XXX

Just two more chapter and it's done!

Be kind and tell me how you think about this one :)

Good day! ;D


	7. Chapter 7

Here's another chapter! Final exam is coming this week, better post this before it go crazier than now o.O

Disclaimer: I don't own RF and it's characters

Thanks for Mike AZ's help to beta read this story :D

XXX

Dorothy sobbed. She felt her mind becoming numb. She was a failure. A burden for everybody around her. Her mother. Father. Cammy. Kyle. Rosalind and all of her friends. All of them were too kind to say that, but the other Dorothy was right. She was useless, priceless and unvaluable person. How could she be so blind?

"No..."

"Eh...?" A voice. Someone voice sharply penetrating her blurred mind.

"No! Dorothy! You've got to hear me!"

_Kyle...?_ Her conciousness began to fell down.

"Dorothy!" Her could felt her body warped with comfortable warmth, "Dorothy, please. Listen to me."

_K-Kyle... _

"Dorothy, listen to me…" Kyle tried to talk while his voice began to tremble. Her soul was beginning to disappear and he didn't want that to be true.

"You're not a failure. You're not priceless. You're very important. No one ever think that you're a burden. Your mother died not because you're weak. She died because she loves you. She gave up her life to save you from the evil, because she knew you'll be strong day by day."

Dorothy couldn't open her eyes, but she could felt his existence near her.

"Your father and Cammy love you so much. They were worrying about you and waiting for you to come back to them…" Kyle continued. His eyes blurred with tears. No, she would back to him. He wouldn't let her lose that easily.

"Rosalind, Julia, Barrett and the others were also care about you. They love you as who you were. You're a precious girl Dorothy. Nobody ever denied that."

Her mind was trying its best to stay still.

"You can do this, Dorothy," Kyle encouraged her, "You're the most precious person I've ever had. You're existence was more than enough for me. Dorothy… Please… don't leave me." His voice was so broken, that she could felt her heart almost stopped. A drop of water fell on her cheek.

T-tears…?

"Please…"

_Kyle... is crying. Don't cry, Kyle… I don't want you to be sad…_ She felt her body fill with something she didn't understand. Tried to open her eyes, she whispered slowly, "Kyle…"

"Dorothy…" She stared at Kyle's brown eyes looking worriedly upon her.

"K-Kyle… p-please don't cry," Dorothy lifted her hand and touched his cheek.

"Don't… ever leave me again…" Kyle hugged her tightly. She could feel his body tremble a bit, "I thought I was too late…"

"I-I'm sorry…" Dorothy muttered as she felt his warmth spreading all around her body.

"So, that was it…" A voice made them move apart. The other Dorothy looked at them with smile on her face, "You've made it…"

Kyle frowned. Slowly moved his body in front of her with protective gesture.

"Thank you for being with her," To their surprise, the figure smiled warmly to them, "I know you would be a great person for her. Please… take care of her for me." Kyle just looked at her with confused look.

The girl turned her head to Dorothy and smiled, "You're growing up so fast Dorothy. I know you would go stronger day by day. Please, take care of you father and Cammy. Tell them I miss them very much. I love you Dorothy. I... always have..." She began to fade away.

_The voice, the face… No… that couldn't be…_

"Mother…!" Dorothy stood and tried to catch her but the girl just smiled and disappeared.

"Mother…" Dorothy fell on her knees. Tears began to fall down her cheek.

Kyle gently gripped her and pulled her in his strong hands. Sobbed on his chest, she muttered, "S-She was there, Kyle… my mother was there... You saw it too right?"

"Yes…" Kyle whispered gently. His hand rubbed the girl's back in a soothing manner. He didn't fully understand what was happening but looking at her fragile condition he didn't want to force her further, "She said she is proud of you, Dorothy. She loves you…"

Dorothy tightened her grip on his chest, and sobbed harder.

_I love you too mother… Thank you for being there for me…_

XXX

"Thank you very much for your help," Orion smiled to all of them, "I'm sorry if you're involved inside this kind of things…"

"I'm very embarrassed of my attitude," Zyndane bowed deeply, "Please forgive me…"

"Never mind that," Kyle smiled, "Everything was going good, and that's all what mattered now." Zyndane who regain his conciousness after Orion's return, used his magic to heal them all.

Kyle held hand inside his tightly. Dorothy blushed as he did that.

Orion looked into the girl, "I'm sorry if I was giving you so much trouble…"

The girl shook her head, "N-No. I was so thankful, Zyndane… I was able to meet mother again. I realized that… I had many wonderful people around me… A-And I really love them…"

Kyle and the others smiled.

"But, Dorothy. I had to tell you something else," Orion looked at her eyes, "You and I were together inside your body for quite a long time. I didn't notice it until then but it looked like that my power, along with my magic is already mixed inside your soul."

"Eh?"

Orion smiled to her, "Your mother was also said to me once. She said that you could use this power in the future. That's why I think you can use it. To protect someone you loved."

"Ung…" She looked hesitate. But she turned her head and looked at Kyle that standing closely beside her. To protect someone she love... "I-I don't know how to use it Orion but I'll try. If that could help the others… I would use it…"

"Good," Orion nodded happily, "Now it's time for me and Zyndane to go. We have to change Alterna to become as peaceful as it here."

"Nah, take care of it carefully," Max joked, "If your kingdom had warriors like us, nothing can be peaceful.

The others giggled at his joke.

Orion smiled happily, "I hope we can see each other again in better circumstances. Farewell, all of you."

"Farewell" Zyndane smiled. With a swing of his rod, Zyndane and Orion disappeared.

"Huh…" Max sighed, "What a strange day."

"But that was ended for good," Ray smiled.

"Interesting enough," Barrett chuckled.

"At least that wasn't boring," Jake lifted his shoulder.

Dorothy felt her hand squeezed. Turned her head, she stared at the guy smiling toward her. Kyle smiled, "Go home?"

She nodded gently, trying to hide the blush on her cheek, "Yes… let's go back…"

XXX

Gordon smiled as he looked at the sleeping figure on church table. It's a little over midnight, he couldn't blame her. All of this day, she was jumping from place to place, to ask for help.

Tapped her shoulder, he whispering softly, "Wake up, Cam. Cam?"

The girl yawned. Rubbing her eyes that still felt sleepy after a sudden wake up, "Dad?"

"Hey," Gordon smiled, "You should go back to your room if you're going to sleep. It's cold out here."

Cam shook her head stubbornly, "I'm waiting for Sis. Kyle would bring her back. Right?"

Gordon laughed faintly. He never win against his daughters. He loves them too much. "Yes, I believe Kyle would do it. Alright, since we're both waiting, how about we got a cup of coffee for me and a cup of hot chocolate for you?"

"Yeah!" Cammy nodded enthusiastically, "That would be great!" They walked toward the kitchen and didn't take too long until both of them sitting on the church stair with a cup of hot drink in their hands. The cool breeze embraced their skin.

"Dad?"

"Yeah, Cam?"

"Do you think mom is still watching us after all this time?" The girl looked at the wide, night sky. "Does she still remember you, me and sis?"

"Why do you think she isn't?"

"Well," Cammy frowned, "I found an old photo album. You know, of the people of the town where we have stayed before we came to Alvarna? I don't have a clue who they were, now. I know I knew them, but I couldn't bring myself to remember their names. Maybe mom forgot us like I forgot them."

Gordon chuckled, "And?"

"Um, you always said Heaven would be an amazing place. And people with pure hearts will go there. If mom is there, I don't think she'll bother to remember us."

Gordon laughed.

"Daddy!" Cammy pouted. "Don't laugh!"

Tapping his daughter's head, Gordon laughed more loudly for a moment. "Sorry, Cam. I think your reason is acceptable, unless..."

"Yes?"

"It's your mom you're talking about," Gordon smiled, "As long as I know her, she has never forget any single things."

"Never?"

"Never. She will remind me if my time is up. Whenever I would miss our anniversary or our friends' birthday, she would talk to me and remind me. Not a chance will she forget us, Cam," Gordon ruffled her hair.

"Daddy!" She grumbled as she straightened her hair, "If what you say is true, she must know where sis is right now, right dad?'"

"Yeah," Gordon felt a warmth feeling inside his chest, "Dorothy will be come back. Your mom won't let any harm come to her."

Cammy smiled happily. They chatted heartily for an hour until Cammy started to yawn.

"Nah, you little missy. It's time for you to go to bed now."

"No," Cammy shook her head stubbornly, "I will wait for sis."

"I will be waiting for her. She doesn't like you to stay up late, right? Now go to your room, young lady."

"Alright, Dad," Cammy gave up when she yawned loudly. She started to walk to her room when she heard voices outside. Recognizing one of the voices, she rushed back down the road."Sis? Sis!"

Dorothy, who still held Kyle's hand, let go and caught Cammy's body in a warm embrace. "I'm so happy you came back, sis! We were so worried!" Cammy laughed happily.

"I'm sorry to have worried you, Cammy." Dorothy smiled gently. They walked apart. Cammy looked at her sister, "Where have you been sis? You're okay?"

Nodded slowly, she smiled, "I'm alright... They saved me…"

Behind her, Jake, Ray, Max, Barrett and Kyle smiled fondly at her.

"Dorothy? Is that you?" A voice called her name, Dorothy turned her head to meet her father's figure.

"Father..." She walked towards him and threw herself into her father's strong arms. His warmth made her feel safe and comfortable. "Father, I'm sorry to worry you. I'm..."

"It's alright Dorothy," Gordon looked at his daughter's face and felt relief wash through his heart. His daughter is okay. "I'm so happy you're back. We'll save the stories for another time, okay?"

"Yes..." Dorothy nodded faintly.

"You boys," Gordon thanked all of the men with smile, "Thank you for all your help. I didn't know what would I do without you."

Ray smiled, Max smirked, Barrett nodded, and Jake just shrugged. "We're just trying to help," Kyle bowed, "Now, if you excuse us. We'd better go home right now."

"Alright, thank you once again, boys." Gordon bowed to them in a show of gratitude.

The boys said goodbye to them, leaving, except for one certain red-haired guy. Gordon tried to hide his smile as he walked inside the church. Cammy giggled and follow her father, leaving the two people standing outside the church.

Kyle walked toward Dorothy, smiling to her. The girl blushed, not even daring to look up, "Ky-Kyle..."

Kyle smiled as he stroke her cheek, "I didn't want you to go away again tomorrow okay? Your sis was killing me with her noise."

Dorothy chuckled. She understood what he meant. Cammy was so noisy sometimes.

"Alright," He took his hand away and smile, "I have to go. Night, Dorothy." He started to walk away.

"Ah, K-Kyle..." Kyle was about to turn his head when he felt something warm and soft touched his cheek.

"Thank you, Kyle..." She whispered on his ear and ran away inside the church.

Kyle touched his cheek. Dorothy... just kiss him?

He felt a warm smile starting to creep on his face. Smiling, he threw a look at the church for the last time for the night. Yes… This was the most mysterious day he ever had.

XXX

Just one more chapter again. A short epilogue and it's done (^o^)/

Thanks for reading this! I really appreciate if you can give me your thought about this story though!

Have a wonderful day! (*.^)/*


	8. Chapter 8

Last exam done so here's the final chapter! (^o^)/

Disclaimer: I don't own RF and it's characters

Thanks for Mike AZ's help to beta read this story :D

XXX

-EPILOGUE-

Five Years Later,

"Kyle…!" Dorothy ran upstairs entering the room with worried look.

Kyle, lying on the bed, sat up as he looked at her figure. She sat on the edge of the bed. Her hand touched his cheek gently. His face was rather pale, but everything else looked fine. She whispered slowly, "I heard you were having a headache again..."

"It's not a big deal" Kyle chuckled, gripping her hand which rested on his cheek"Ray just over thought that."

_The memory… was getting back… it's just like the dream… _

Kyle, seeing that sadness creeping out her face, lifted her chin gently. His voice full of concern, "Dorothy, what's wrong?"

"N-no… I'm just…," She muttered slowly.

Sighing, Kyle pulled her into his embrace and hugged her tightly, "I'm alright. I'm really fine… You didn't need to worry right…?"

Kyle could felt she trembled on his chest. They kept silent until Dorothy muttered, "Kyle…"

"Yes?" His hand stroked top of her head gently.

"Y-you promise to come back?" Dorothy whispered slowly.

"What?" Kyle blinked, confused. What was she talking about?

She closed her eyes, her voice trembled. "I-if you go away... would you promise to come back?"

"I'm not going anywhere, Dorothy." Kyle continued to stroke her head gently. What was she referring to?

"J-just promise..." Kyle could tell her tears were starting to fall down "Promise me you would come back here. No matter what would happen... Please"

He didn't have any clue what she was talking about. But still, he couldn't let her like this. Kissing her head gently, Kyle whispered, "Even I must go to thousand miles from here. I would surely return… I would always come where ever you are. This where my home is…"

Burying her face into his chest, Dorothy whispered slowly, "Thank you, Kyle...'"

Gently, Dorothy pulled herself from his embrace. Kyle wiped her tears and smiled gently, "So, what's that all about? Why do you think I would ever leave you?"

Dorothy smile sadly, "You'll know yourself, Kyle... Just at the right times..."

He wanted to ask something else, but loud steps were heard from downstairs. They had to postpone this matter for now. Two figures entered the room, shortly.

"Daddy! Were you sick?" Their four year-old daughter, Aria, crawled into the bed and sat beside him. "Uncle told us you had a headache again!"

"You okay, daddy?" Aaron, their four year-old son, who was calmer than his twin sister, looked at him with his brown, worried eyes.

Kyle patted their heads, smiling, "Daddy's okay. Nothing to worry about. Dr. Ray just told me to rest a bit."

"That's great" Aria hugged him, hanging on his neck. Kyle chuckled at his daughter's sweet attitude. Aria's cheerful, bright and loving personality always made him feel warm inside.

Kyle patted his son's head affectionately. Aaron smiled shyly at his father. On the opposite of his sister, Aaron is calm, kind and caring. He could easily looked his wife's figure inside his son.

"Mother? What happened?" Aaron, realizing that Dorothy was silent all that time, looked at his mother.

"There's nothing Aaron..." Dorothy smiled. She lifted her son and made him sit on her lap, "Why did you ask?"

"You looked like you were going to cry…" Aaron stared her eyes. Yes, even though he had a personality just like her, his appearance was just the as exactly as the same as her husband. Both Aria and Aaron were. Not that she minded though. She just loved them both.

Dorothy hugged him gently, wrapping the little boy into her arms, "It's nothing, Aaron. Mommy… just very happy right now…"

"Happy…?" Aaron muttered. Savoring the warm feeling on his mother's embrace.

"Yes," Dorothy stroke his head, "I'm was very grateful that Dad, Aria, you and I could be here together today. Were you not?"

"No. I'm very happy," Aaron smiled now. He tighten his grip on her, "I love you mommy."

"I love you too, mommy," Aria hugged her back.

Kyle smiled happily as he looked at his valuable family. Pulling her daughter, son and his wife all at once. He hugged them all together, happy to feel their warmth in his chest. "Daddy was happy too. I love you, Aaron, Aria…"

"We love you too, Daddy…" Aria and Aaron chuckled happily.

Kissing his wife's forehead, he whispered softly, "I love you, Dorothy…"

"I love you too, Kyle…" Dorothy closed her eyes, feeling the warmth of her family gave around her.

_Yes… She doesn't care what could happen tomorrow. As long as they were together… Everything was going to be okay… They are family and their home was here in Alvarna._

XXX

It's finally done! Hope this epilogue give this story a satisfying ending.

Thanks for everyone who give their time to read this! Special thanks for malory79080 for her wonderful reviews. You really motivate me to finish this story!

Have a wonderful day all! (^0)/


End file.
